


An Artificial Day

by Somnum



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, quoted from Shakespeare at the very beginning, set the night after the Capulet's party, uh well no one dies so that's always a plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnum/pseuds/Somnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much as Romeo created for himself an artificial night, Mercutio and Benvolio can only have an artificial day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artificial Day

"And if love be rough with you, be rough with love," Mercutio said softly, tracing his fingers over Benvolio's jaw. 

"Ah, but I recall a promise to be soft with my heart if I be soft with yours," Benvolio replied. Taking his hands off Mercutio's hips to push their masks up, he smiled slowly. "This is nothing to be rough with." 

"Nothing to be hid in back streets either, but we find ourselves here yet again." Mercutio said sardonically, lips twisted with disdain.

Stepping back, Benvolio frowned. "It is all we can have, you know it is so." 

"Just because I know it is so does not mean I must enjoy it. Now come back over here; the wall is awfully cold without you," Mercutio said, his hands out stretched. 

Taking them, Benvolio looked down. "I would change it if I could. But the church, and the government, they are always watching. Not last week someone was jailed. I refuse to see you through away in some cell.”

"And so we must hide like rats, while Romeo cavorts with any women he wishes in the day time. We are left with only the night. What is night known for? The murderers and the thieves and us. The night is what keeps me awake now, more precisely; the thought of you is what keeps me awake now. I do not want to live for the night, for the night is full of deceptions and dreams. I cannot imagine what I would do if this were only a dream." 

Rubbing his thumb over the back of Mercutio’s hand, Benvolio lowered his voice. "You are the one who always tells me about the precious nights. It is not so bad, this." 

"Only for I cannot hold your hand in the day." Pulling Benvolio in closer, Mercutio rested his hands on the small of his back. Their legs aligned, and Benvolio moved his hands to Mercutio’s hips, tracing small circles under the edge of his doublet. Both were silent for a moment, the sounds of Verona at night echoing softly. The night held the threat of cold, but where their bodies touched, they were warm. 

"Come to my chamber tomorrow, early in the morning," Benvolio said quietly. "If we cannot be together in the day, I will make us a day. All day long you shall hold my hand."

A smile stole across Mercutio's face. "And I must kiss you hundreds of times. I've never seen your face so close in the light. What a day it shall be. Simply so many things to be done." 

Resting his forehead against Mercutio's, Benvolio smiled. "Many." 

With a tilt of his head, Mercutio captured his lips. "Such as this." Fingers curled into the hair at the nape of Mercutio's neck, Benvolio laid kisses onto his jaw. "And most certainly that." Gasping softly at the bite Benvolio placed on the start of his neck, Mercutio slid his hands down. "That too, bears repeating." 

"Does nothing make you cease talking?" 

"You may try anything that comes to mind.”

"I shall."

**Author's Note:**

> This was also on tumblr as an inbox fic for sassygaymercutio, so it might seem familiar. Might continue this and write about the day?? Who knows?


End file.
